Attention
by nekoamaya4
Summary: Mina moved to London with her emotionally abusive boyfriend. She sees the good in everyone, but he is a bit ridiculous. She meets John and Sarah one day, which leads her to meet the ever-strange Sherlock. But she's quite strange herself. What a great pair they could make, hm? I guess we'll just have to see. ;3
1. Chapter 1

Intro.

"It's not what you said, it's the way you say it. It's not what you did, it's the way you do it!"  
The lyrics filled the room, as a girl, aged 23, danced around her new flat, setting things into their places. She had just recently moved to London, England, from the town of Bloomfeild, Pennsylvania, in the United States. It had aways been a dream of hers to visit London, but actually living there.. Oh, it was an amazing feeling, and at the same time, scary.  
She missed her family, of course, but her boyfriend, Mike, had traveled with her, and they had rented a flat together. Back in PA, her parents were probably settling into breakfast at the very moment.  
Besides her family though, the people there didin't quite_-like-_her. Oh, no. She was strange. Quite loving, and a great, dedicated friend. But strange.  
She had a habbit of staring people down; taking in their every detail. Most others saw that as creeping, for lack of a better word, though, and hence, avoided her.  
She was nice, though. Very nice, to those who cared. But she had a particularly hard time making friends to be nice _to_. She did, however, have a few friends. Friends who knew her -far- before she became like this. Before she began prying for information on all subjects. Before she began paying attention to anything and everything. When she didn't have a reason to over-analyze everything; over-_think _everything; over-_do_everything. Before she had lost her best friend. She was still in high-school at the time, and so innocent. But now, she was oh-so much the opposite.  
Mina Jakobs had become quite the untrusting one; quite the over-analyzer. Her life had become just one big mess after another, beginning with the death of her best friend, at the delicate age of 14.  
They said it was suicide, and at first, she believed it. At first, she didn't notice anything suspicious.  
'Normal' people wouldn't.  
But Mina Jakobs, of course, wasn't 'normal. She was -far- from 'normal'.  
And, being the person she was, she had set it as her life mission to solve her friend's death. To bring her justice. To catch her killer.  
And she _-knew-_it was a killer.  
She _**-knew-**___is wasn't suicide.  
And she was going to prove that to the rest of the world as well.  
She was determined.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh of relief, Mina placed the last of her and Mike's things into their places._- Her's- _hadn't been the problem. She only brought a few bags worth. On no, it was _**Mike's **_belongings that caused her issues.  
He had brought most of what he owned, boxes and boxes full, and refused to help set them out.  
The first thing he did when they arrived at the flat, had been to plug in his telly, and DVD-player, and watch a movie.  
Mina, on the other-hand, was stuck doing all the work. But she was used to this by now. Mike never did -anything- but yell at her. He was emotionally abusive to a degree, but Mina was a very dedicated person; she saw the good in everyone, even when they couldn't see it themselves. With a smile, she sat down one last thing on her bedside-table; a picture of her family, and a picture of her with her friends, in a double-frame.  
She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of her friends. She couldn't see them anymore, because they were now so far away. She had no-one here, except for Mike. But, it had always been her dream to come her, so she definitely wasn't regretting the decision. Not one bit.  
"Hey, Mike, I'm going to go out for a bit, okay? Don't wait up, if I take too long." Mina said, sticking her head around the door-frame between the bedroom and the living room.  
He simply looked at her, and nodded.  
Grabbing her black purse, with lace around the edges, she walked out of the room. On her way down the hallway, she grabbed her jacket, and made her way to the door.  
Once outside, she took a deep breath and looked around. London really -was- beautiful. Just as she had imagined it. It looked like it was going to rain, and, seeing as it was nearly March, that was getting more and more likely.  
A smile grazed her lips once more.  
The rain. She absolutely_-loved-_the rain. And even the faintest possibility or rain in late February made her_-very-_happy. Even if it were a cold-rain.  
As long as she wasn't caught out in it, that is. After-all, who wants to be -stuck- in the rain, right?  
Mina walked down the right side of the street, with a skip in her step. A turn up ahead started to become visible, and she silently wondere to herself whether to take the right sidewalk, or keep going on the straight one that she was already on.  
Shrugging, she chose the right.  
As she approached the corner, she felt a light drip of water hit her nose. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
Rain.  
-London- Rain.  
She looked up at the sky, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her surroundings, for once, lost in the sky.  
But, all good things have to end.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt a body plummet into her, knocking her balance off.  
She tried to catch herself, but only ended up scraping her arm up with the fall.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She hears a man's voice say from above her. She glances up, and sees a man of average height standing there, extending his hand to help her up. He has dirty-blonde hair, and a nervous, yet sincere smile on his face, quite obviously feeling guilty for running into her. Beside him is a woman, a little bit shorter than him, with a light shade of brown for hair. She s smiling politely, and also has an almost nervous look on her face, at the situation.  
"I-it's okay. Really." She says, taking the extended hand. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I should have been. I could have moved myself out of the way if I had." She says, with a genuine smile, and a chuckle. The man pulls her up, and releases her hand, fidgets for a moment, and then extends it once again, for a handshake.  
"I'm John Watson. And this is Sarah." He says, gesturing to the woman at his side.  
Mina glances between the two, and sends smiles their way.  
"Mina Jakobs." she replies, shaking his hand.  
Upon shaking her hand, he notices the scrapes on her arm.  
"Oh, your arm.. " he begins, trailing off.  
She glances at it, noticing the extent of the scrapes for the first time. They are slightly torn-up, but not -too- bad.  
"It's fine. Really. I'll be okay." she says, with a little grin. "I've had worse."  
"How about this.. You join us back at my flat, and we get you some bandages, and a cup of tea, and then I can feel cotent about it. Sounds good, right Sarah?" John says, turning to Sarah.  
"I agree. It's the least we can do, right?" She says, looking at Mina.  
Mina lets out a little chuckle, and looks at the pair.  
"Fine, fine. alright. As long as the pair of you aren't serial-killers, or anything of the sort." she replies, raising her eyebrows.  
John laughs.  
"Oh no, quite the opposite." He laughs.  
Mina picks up on this statement, but doesn't bring it back up. 'Quite the opposite.'  
Was this man a police-officer? Detective? Something of the sort.  
'Well,' she thinks to herself, 'I guess I'll find out, won't I?' She smirks.  
"Off we go, then." She says, with a grin plastered to her face.  
"Don't mind my flat-mate, by the way. He can be a bit odd. Don't be alarmed if he doesn't speak to you... Or anything else he may do."  
John says with a sigh.  
Okay, -NOW- she was intrigued.  
-Very- intrigued.  
"Oh, by the way.." John says, turning his head, as they begin to walk. "Your accent.. You're American, right?"  
She laughs. It had taken a moment for him to pick up on this. She would have noticed immediately.  
But hey, that's just her.  
"Why yes, yes I am."  
She smiled, following along after John and Sarah; off towards John's flat.  
She smiled.  
Looks like she might make some friends after-all.


End file.
